Sometimes Ordinary is Sweet
by xasiannoodlesx
Summary: Quick, fluffy oneshot. Japan and Greece have been quite busy lately. It's a good thing they finally managed to find the time to reunite.


The ruins were a beautiful tan color in the blazing sun, standing proudly before the azure sky. The wind blew slightly, gently tousling Heracle's brown hair about as he sat worn, ancient stone steps. An adorable fluffy cat padded over to Heracles and sat down beside him, and together they enjoyed the warm sunshine and the cool breeze. _It is roughly two in the afternoon,_ thought Heracles, for he was never exactly certain of the time. _When will Kiku get here?_

The man in question was currently hurrying up the great hill towards the ruins, infuriated with himself for being late. His flight had been delayed getting in the night previously, and he had overslept half an hour this morning. Reaching the top, he panted slightly as he readjusted his kimono slightly. Sunlight poured into his eyes, nearly blinding him, but he cared not as he gazed at the magnificent ruins, searching for a certain man who was already there, waiting for him.

Kiku quietly sat down beside Heracles, trying to avoid disturbing the tranquil silence. He had nearly forgotten how muscular Heracles was, and how their bodies fit perfectly together as Kiku relaxed into him slightly. Heracles was surprised that Kiku was so at ease sitting beside him, but made no comment of complain. The small Japanese man was normally so stiff in formal in public, but today they pair was content in each other's presence.

Heracles looked down slightly at Kiku and said, "I missed you."

Kiku blushed slightly as he replied, "I missed you too."

They sat together for some time like this. It _had_ been far too long since they were able to spend time together. There was nothing as wonderful and peaceful as sitting together in one of their homelands.

Naturally, Kiku had his camera bag with him and was eager to take photos to use as inspiration for his drawings. He stood, got his camera out, and started snapping photos of his surroundings. First he took photos of the mysterious ruins, then the gorgeous Greek landscape, and finally Heracles. Heracles sitting on the steps, Heracles drawing the cat that was kind enough to pose on a nearby rock, Heracles standing and stretching after sitting on hard rock for so long. While changing his camera battery, Kiku was oblivious to Heracles coming up behind him. He was suddenly pulled in by tanned, muscular arms and nearly dropped his camera.

Thankful, Kiku didn't drop his camera and instead quickly placed it on the ground before his lover pulled him in even closer. Kiku turned around and stared into Heracles' beautiful eyes that shined only for him. Those eyes closed as Heracles bent down and kissed the shorter man. The sun was rapidly setting as the pair continued their embrace, their kiss becoming more urgent and passionate.

For once, Heracles gently ended the kiss, though his lips lingered tantalizingly on Kiku's for a few seconds. The shorter man quickly picked up his camera and took the Greek man's hand, and they began walking towards a very familiar building. Kiku sighed as Heracles opened the door for him, as the Greek's home always smelled like olives and honey. Heracles started making dinner as Kiku wandered through the house. Kiku was surprised that he still had his place in the workroom, untouched but for a stray rubber of Heracles' that had ended up on Kiku's keyboard. New paintings and half-finished ones were lined up against the wall, as they had always been. They were not as happy paintings as they used to be, rather, the overriding theme in all of them seemed to be loneliness, observed Kiku sadly.

Heracles called Kiku to the andron when he was done, and together they had a delicious, traditional Greek meal together. They ended up feeding each other desert, great figs that were especially juicy this time of year. As they licked the sap off each other's fingers, their eyes met. Kiku blushed as Heracles stared deeply into his eyes, but dared not break the eye contact that communicated their sadness of being apart and their joy of being together again. Heracles gently kissed Kiku again before looking vaguely towards the stairs.

Kiku followed his gaze, and quickly understood his intent. Though his blush deepened, he stood as Heracles stood and helped clean up after the meal. They frequently distracted each other while cleaning up and it took the pair an unusually long time to finish washing the dishes. It didn't matter, though. What mattered was that they were enjoying themselves doing even the most uninteresting household chore, and they would enjoy themselves even more when it was finished.


End file.
